Merry Christmas Hermione
by Lizzie Weasley
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a talk as they sit alone in the common room on Christmas Eve night. What could the spirit of Christmas have in store for them? R&H. PLEASE R&R! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AUTHOR'S NOTE ADDED!


Merry Christmas Hermione

(A/N) Hey guys this is a Christmas present to you from me. I hope you like it. Review and tell me how you feel. Keep in mind I made this up in about fifteen minutes. If you like it check out my other fic Lean on Me. It R/H by the way with a little H/G. Enjoy! And MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

(Disclaimer) I hate to say it but none of the Harry Potter characters (including Ron) do not belong to me. No matter how much I wish, no matter how much I scream and cry; they will never belong to me. But I guess that's a good thing because if Ron were mine I'd probably go insane with happiness. ***Sighs loudly*** If only...

Ron couldn't sleep. It was Christmas Eve night and he couldn't help but stay awake. He always stayed up until Christmas morning every year since he was a small child. He could remember himself and Ginny sitting up late at night under the covers listening for a sound of hooves on the roof only to be disappointed when they didn't. They always figured he had landed on the ground or something. Now that Ron was older and understood the truth he still couldn't break the habit. He loved Christmas and everything about it. It was just such a happy time of year.

Fully awake he couldn't think of anything useful to do with himself so he decide to go down to the common room just so that he had something to do. He slid on his slippers and a bathrobe then sneaked out the dorm into the pitch-black landing of the stairs. He slid down the stairs slowly as to not make a creak. As he reached the foot of the stairs he notice someone else sitting in the long red couch before the fireplace wrapped in a blanket.

He wasn't exactly sure who it was and decided to get closer to find out. As he took one other step forward a loud creaking noise sounded from a loose floorboard and the person flung themselves around quickly in surprise.

"Ron!" Hermione breathed in surprise. "What are you doing down here so late?" 

"I wanted to ask you the same thing." Ron laughed aloud. Hermione put a finger to her lips to shush him.

"Not so loud! You'll wake everyone in Gryffindor tower if you don't be quiet," she said impatiently with one of her 'your-so-idiotic' looks she always gave him. 

"Sorry." he whispered this time, sitting next to her on the couch. She pulled out some of her cover and handed it to him to cover himself with and rolled her eyes. He knew she probably did this to be rude, but every time she rolled her chocolate colored eyes, it made Ron want to smile bigger. It was pretty much something saved especially for him and it made him feel special.

"So...what were you doing down here, all alone, in the dark?" Ron asked curiously.

"For your information I was reading." Hermione sighed her long irritated sigh.

"Yeah but you have hot chocolate. Where you get it?" Ron said trying to steal her mug away from her reach.

"Your so nosy!" she laughed again rolling her eyes but also fluttering her eye lashes. "Dobby brought it to me when he came put some more fire wood in the fireplace. He left the kettle if you want some."

"Nah. I don't want any I was just wanting to make you fuss." Ron snickered.

"Oh you're so immature!" Hermione huffed placing her mug down softly on the table beside her. "So...tell me, what _are_ you doing down here so late?"

"It's a habit. I always stay up for Christmas. I have since I was three. What about you? Are you waiting for something?" 

"No I have the same problem. I love Christmas." She picked up her mug again and took a little sip. Then she began to tap her fingernails lightly on the glass. Ron looked over at her and couldn't help but stare. She looked so beautiful in the flickering of the flame in the fire. But then again she always looked beautiful. She was beautiful. Everyone could see. But she didn't seem to notice it herself. She was always complaining about no one looking at her and that she was ugly and she was going to end up alone and depressed and never get married. Ron knew otherwise. Guys were always telling him how lucky he was too be her friend and he could sometimes see them look her up and down when she passed them in the hall and it always made him so jealous. Ron was still staring at her when she looked back at him. Ron looked down awkwardly and began to blush furiously. Lucky for him it was pretty much dark so she couldn't see how red he was.

"What?" she asked looking embarrassed. "Is there something on me? Do I have something wrong?" 

"No." Ron smiled looking back up at her. "Your perfect." And indeed she was to him.

"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned with raised eyebrow. 

"Oh, um, nothing! It's nothing!" Ron shrugged blushing redder than before.

"No that wasn't 'nothing'. That was the sweetest thing anyone has every said to me." Hermione whispered putting a hand to her heart. "No one has ever told me that before."

"Well, I seriously don't know why 'cause you are." Ron said nervously running a hand through his wild red hair.

Hermione bit her lip and looked down at her feet then back up again. "Thanks." she said with a small smile.

Ron smiled too and looked away from her feeling terribly ashamed at himself. He could feel Hermione's weight come closer to him, and he felt he small hand on his cheek. She turned his face back to hers and looked him directly in the eye. They were face to face and Ron could feel her breath on him now as she spoke. "No really thank you." 

Ron couldn't take it anymore and was about to make his move on her when she pushed her face forward suddenly making there lips touch. He kissed her back and it was almost more than he could take.

It was amazing.

It was wonderful

It was more than he could EVER dream of.

Feeling her lips on his he floated out of his body and went into a dream world, a fantasy, only a place that could exist in his mind. But it wasn't only a dream it wasn't just a fantasy, It was real.

As they pulled apart Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and they seemed to smile back at him.

"Oh, Ron I've been wanting to do that for so long." Hermione cried and flung her arms around his neck. All at once she threw herself away from him as if he had shocked her.

"Oh my! You must think me a total idiot!" Hermione said hurriedly standing up quickly. She looked down at Ron who was utterly bewildered at her sudden change. "Of course, you didn't want to kiss me did you. I'm so sorry!" she started to run to the stairs until Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a deep kiss. All feeling left his feet and it was like he was floating on air again. As they pulled away again Hermione looked at hi with glee and confusion. Ron just held her close to himself and smiled. 

"Merry Christmas, Hermione Granger."

~*~ 

***Review please and tell me what you think. If you like it read my other fic LEAN ON ME. It's a Ron and Hermione story cuz I wouldn't have it any other way.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO!!! .::*LOVE LIZZIE*::.


End file.
